


Gingerbread isn't supposed to be lit on fire

by Sawyer45



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer45/pseuds/Sawyer45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla make gingerbread houses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread isn't supposed to be lit on fire

Snow had been falling heavily on the Silas campus for several days, and didn’t show any sign of lessening let alone stopping. Laura sat next to the window Tardis mug in hand, which was full of hot coco, and watched the snow fall while she waited for Carmilla. She had left a couple of hours before saying she was going to get something for them to do outside of their normal activities. Yet she couldn’t help but wish that her girlfriend was their so that she could drink her coco while lying in Carmilla’s arms and watching the snow fall with her.   
Not more than a minute later the door to the door room opened and in walked Carmilla bags in hand. “Sorry I took so long cupcake, but that snow makes getting anywhere difficult. I got one of your favorite things.” She said.

“If it was hot chocolate you should have just stayed here and cuddled with me because we have plenty.” Laura said

“No silly I got us some gingerbread houses for us to build while it snows. I was lucky it’s so close to Christmas because they were everywhere. “Carmilla replied.

From the light that kindled in Laura’s eyes she knew that she picked the best option for her girlfriend. Laura had been restraining from Christmas festivities like this because Carmilla didn’t celebrate Christmas. For the first time in decades, maybe even a century, she found someone who it was worth celebrating with. Seeing how happy it made Laura was worth all of the joy and colorful happiness that she would have to endure for her. 

“I even got two of them so that we could each make one.” Carmilla said taking the boxes out of the bag and set them on the table.

Springing from her chair she sped across the room with Danny sized strides before embracing Carmilla in a python like grasp. “This is so fantastic, you are the best girlfriend ever!” she said, her voice dripping with excitement and happiness that could only be matched by a child on Christmas morning. 

“Cupcake you know I will always do my best to make you happy and be here for you.” She said with a slight smile on her face. Before Laura could say anything she leaned in and kissed her. To her surprise Laura kissed back with an intensity that was unexpected or even imagined from such a small person. When they broke for air Carmilla looked at her girlfriend and asked “Which one do you want? I didn't just spend two hours getting these to ignore them immediately.”

“I’ll take this one!” she said breaking the embrace and grabbing a box. Ripping the top off before Carmilla could even say a word; she hadn't seen Laura this excited since they found her at the bottom of the pit. Chuckling under her breath Carmilla grabbed the box that Laura hadn’t used; she already had everything out and was starting by the time the top was off Carmilla’s box. 

The entire time that Laura was making her gingerbread house she was humming, and sometimes off key singing, every Christmas carol she knew. Hearing how happy she was to do more Christmas festivities made her feel happy almost like when she was alive. She could tell when Laura had finished because the humming stopped, turning she saw that Laura had made a picture perfect gingerbread house. No frosting out of place, a gumdrop for every need, and gingerbread versions of both of them holding hands it was the picture of perfection. 

When Laura saw what Carmilla she was only slightly surprised by what she saw, it was what seemed to be a gingerbread house that seemed to be in ruins and on fire. With what seemed to be the undead version of gingerbread zombies. “Carm is that actual fire or is it just an affect because that looks fairly real.” Laura asked. 

“Don’t worry I will put it out a minute or two.”

“Carm gingerbread isn't supposed to be lit on fire and that’s not how you make a Christmas gingerbread house! There supposed to be pretty and nice, not creepy and on fire.” Laura said

“Fine I'll put it out but I’m not fixing it. I want it to stay creepy and undead. We can always drink the coco that I bought and watch the snow if you aren't happy with mine.”

Without saying a word Laura grabbed the mugs and making some hot chocolate for her and Carmilla. Walking back she handed one mug to Carmilla before settling down in her arms and getting comfy. Laura watched the snow while sipping hot chocolate and feeling the rise and fall of Carmilla’s chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. After a couple of minutes Carmilla started to smile and gently stroke Laura's head before slowly drifting off to sleep herself.


End file.
